Hiashi's Little Book
by Azulira
Summary: Hiashi is the father of two teenage girls, and must suffer through the same things any other single father would, in addition to the dangers of the Shinobi world. To help him through this, he bought a little book. Will it be able to save him? New chapters will be add sporadically.
1. Chapter 1

**Why are there so few commonly updated stories about Konohamaru? I really like the character, and I recently started looking at some Konohamaru x Hanabi stories that were really good, which got me to thinking, "What would Hiashi think?" Which brings us here. And so it is my grand honor to present to you, the glorious reader, **_**Hiashi's Little Book**_**. Chapter 1 focuses on his daughters' relationship with certain boys.**

Hiashi sighed as he sat in his study, rubbing his temples as he drank his tea. He was distressed, though you wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't know him well. He reached up to grab a well-worn book on teenage girls. No, it wasn't porn, but instead more like a guide to survival as a father. This book had single-handedly saved Hiashi more times then he could count, likely surpassing the number of calories the entire Akimichi clan consumes per meal. That may be a bit of exaggeration, but the book _was _helpful. This book was the only time he had ever accepted help, and only on recommendation of the Third Hokage, clan council, and even the Sanin, though he hadn't a clue why they would need it.

He returned to his desk and opened it to the section entitled "Boyfriends: A guide for Fathers" He sighed, finally acknowledging it. His daughter Hinata had finally gotten a boyfriend, that dreaded Uzumaki. Hiashi respected Naruto, managing to survive as the jailor of the Kyuubi from birth was amazing, especially with nearly an entire village hunting you because of it. However, Hiashi did draw a line, and that was his daughter. Hiashi knew of his daughter's infatuation with the brat since the Academy, it was impossible not to if you live in the compound, or near it… He was actually fairly certain that the entire village knew of it, if not the entire fire nation. But then the boy had the nerve to come to his home! Not only that, but he managed to avoid some of the best Hyuga nin there were as he made his way to Hiashi's study. The boy had the gaul to ask Hiashi if he could take Hinata out to dinner. In a state of shock he had agreed. Now the boy was dating his daughter. To top it off, he swears that Hanabi has a crush on one of the boys in her class. Speaking of classes, her Genin graduation isn't far off, he should prepare, as she was was the top of her class, either gender, which means she would be put on a team with the best male and the worst student of the year. Hiashi started hyperventilating, he was fairly certain he had heard Hanabi mention something about a cute idiot. OH GOD SHE WAS GOING TO BE ON A TEAM WITH HER CRUSH! This is bad! Oh so bad!

He couldn't think straight, so he took a calming sip of his tea and looked at the book. He began reading '_If you are afraid that your daughter's boyfriend might hurt her, it is likely unfounded, but quite common. If you are still worried, invite your daughter to bring over the boy and try to take an interest in him, get to know him. If you are still unconvinced that the boy you do not trust is going to hurt her, then simply find a way to get your daughter to leave the room, then talk with the boy honestly and openly." _ Hiashi could do that, he could be 'open' with Naruto Uzumaki and whoever Hanabi liked. All he had to do would be to convince his daughters to bring them here for a nice dinner. If he didn't like them, he could just have them gassed and tossed out anyway. He had it, he would personally invite Naruto to the celebration. Hanabi's joining of a Genin team would be appropriate, and Hiashi could trick the boy into thinking that he approved of him.

It has been two days since Hanabi graduated, and today the Genin teams were being announced. Tsunade strode up to the podium where she would be announcing off names and started her long and boring speech. He sat through the whole thing, not moving an inch, until his daughter's name was called "On Team Six will be Hyuga Hanabi, Sukamo Kirato," Hiashi was sweating nervously, he knew the Sukamo clan compound was filled with libraries, no way was Kirato the stupid one, meaning whoever Tsunade said next would be _the boy_, "and finally, Gotumu Sekera." Hiashi blinked. That was a girl's name. Maybe they were changing the style and his daughter wouldn't be on the same team as her crush. He relaxed a little, letting out a contented sigh. This was going to be fine.

Hiashi was seated at the head of the table, and his daughters beside him. It was a simple celebration with him, his two daughters, his younger daughter's genin team, and Naruto. Seven people…. Wait a second…. Something didn't add up. There were three Hyugas present, and four non-Hyugas. There should be three of each. He turned to his younger daughter, "Hanabi, would you care to introduce your friends?"

Hanabi slightly blushed, but calmed down quickly enough, "Yes Father. Kirato is a genjutsu and taijutsu specialist," the boy nodded respectfully, oh why couldn't it have been this boy, he's perfect "and Sekera excels in Ninjutsu and summons." Sekera also nodded politely. Hiashi stared at Hanabi "And?" Hanabi blinked "A-and what Father?"

At this point a boy with goggle and a scarf spoke up, "I think he means me! I am Sarutobi Konohomaru! I'm going to be the Seventh Hokage!" Hiashi's eye twitched, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time for a long while. "Don't you mean Sixth Hokage?" Naruto looked up, somebody having mentioned his position "No way, that's me! He'll only be the Hokage when I'm 113 years old and to frail to continue, Dattebayo!" Hiashi's eye twitched again. Then, he noticed something. Hanabi was blushing and stealing glances at Konohamaru… If it had been at all quiet, you would have heard the click in his brain. He stood up, "I'd like to speak to these two 'future Hokage' in private for a minute. Excuse us if you will." He picked each of the boys up with one hand, showing his immense strength as he carried them off to his study. There were two audible gulps as they were dragged off.

Hanabi looked to Hinata who was grinning at her sweetly, half a second away from hugging her to death for liking a boy, somehow having figured it out. Turning to look at each of her new team mates, she saw them also grinning. It was Sekera that spoke up first, "So Hanabi… Konohamaru?" Hanabi blushed and looked down, mirroring her sister at that age whenever Naruto had been mentioned, "What about Konohamaru?" Sensing the way they looked at her she sighed, "I'm never going to live this down, am I?" She didn't need the Byakugan to see that they were shaking their heads.

Meanwhile, Hiashi had taken both boys to his study, where he sat them down facing him and his desk. Naruto was the first to break the silence, "So… uhm… sir… You wanted to talk to us?" Fear was evident on the young man's face and rightfully so, this was Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuga. Konohamaru mirrored the sentiment. "I am going to speak to you two about a topic that is very near and dear to me. My daughters," Hiashi spoke, noticing the boys pale instantaneously, fearing what this man would do to them. He continued, "As it seems, my daughters have strong feelings for each of you respectively. Do you return these feelings?" The boys nodded in the affirmative. "I will allow both of you to court my daughters, on one condition." The boys readily agreed before hearing the conditions but he continued anyway, "If you ever hurt either of my daughters, not only will I show you the true wrath of the Hyuga clan, but I will personally castrate you." Both boys gulped as they returned to the dinner room, pale as can be, but smiling as the respective girls worried over them. Hiashi, in his own opinion did well.

**A/N: Well there we are, the first chapter of **_**Hiashi's Little Book**_** is done. May god have mercy on his soul as he keeps suffering through being a single father of two teenage girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 to **_**Hiashi's Little Book**_**, a funny side project of the newly christen author, Azulira, a.k.a me. I switched to this name because I extremely disliked my last name. Anyway, this chapter's idea was inspired by one **Kawaii Kiwi 421. **If you would like to recommend something, please do not review, rather PM me please. And next chapter will be inspired by **Ninjagirl 2211**, and will deal with a rather serious topic, with Hiashi's own special dose of humor. You should check out both of their stories, because both are extremely good authors. FYI, A LOT of these chapters will be AU, due to somebody not dieing, or somebody dieing, or some other things. Now then, let's get this chapter on the way!**

Hiashi ran to his study he seriously needed the book right now. Oh god, he needs to reach that book in time. He had simply been walking back to the Hyuga compound from a council meeting when he had overheard some people talking. The snippets he heard included "Can you believe that Hinata would do that with him?", "Did you hear what that Hyuga girl did with Naruto?", and, "If what I heard is true, they'll be forced into marriage, I wonder what Hiashi would say!" These all forced him to walk faster, deadly close to full out sprinting to the compound, and when he entered the compound, ran straight past anyone who dared be in his way. As he passed Hanabi's room, she managed to stop him, "Father, I am going on a mission now. I will not be able to train with you this evening." Hiashi nodded, even though he knew that no D-rank mission would take that long, she was probably going out with her team and sensei to discuss things. He didn't really care, he just needed his book.

Hiashi finally made it to his study and shut the door, making sure that everyone knew that he was not to be disturbed. He quickly grabbed the book off the shelf, and began flipping through the pages until he reached a section entitled _Teenage Pregnancy. _He began reading the book _Teenagers are going to try sexual intercourse, that is a given, and unless you're with them 24/7, you will not be able to prevent it. It is your duty as a parent to provide your children with the information necessary to prevent conception, I.E. Condoms, contraceptives, etc. Should these not be used, then pregnancy is highly likely, even without ejaculation. _Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Hinata was pregnant and it was his fault because he didn't warn her or tell her how to prevent it, oh Kami! _Pregnancy will not be the end of the world for your daughter, but it will be an ordeal. You must make sure both she and her unborn child is taken care of, so that the child is born safely. A miscarriage or something of the sorts can be extremely traumatic and could lead to several other situations. _Hiashi sighed; he knew what he had to do.

Naruto and Hinata were walking in the park, drinking hot chocolate during the cold afternoon. They were holding hands as they were walking, Hinata wearing her permanent blush from such close contact with her long-time crush and Naruto grinning. That is, until they heard a very loud voice scream, "UZUMAKI!" and Naruto was hit by a not-so-gentle Gentle Fist from behind and crumpled to the ground.

When Naruto came to, he was in a dark room filled with all the equipment that any BDSM fan could wish for, and then some. He was tied to a chair with charka strings that he could not break, and there was a dark figure standing before him. He gulped, thinking he knew who it was. Hiashi stepped forward "Naruto…" Said jinchuuriki gulped, the man had a rusty kunai and his hand, and Naruto thought he was going to make good on his promise. Naruto spoke, "What's going on? I swear I didn't hurt Hinata! PLEASE DON'T CASTRATE ME!"

Hiashi sighed "I'm afraid that it's too late for that to be effective." Naruto quirked his eyebrow, as Hiashi continued, "Are you going to marry her?" Naruto, still confused, answered "Eventually, sir." Hiashi didn't like that answer, "When!?" Naruto gulped, he couldn't handle this, but he responded "Uhm… 2 years?" Hiashi struck Naruto, not hard, but enough to leave a mark, "YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT AND DON'T PLAN TO MARRY HER!" Naruto started laughing, he couldn't help himself. Hiashi yelled at him, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY BRAT!" Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, "Sir, Hinata isn't pregnant, we've never had sex."

Hiashi could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, "O-oh… Well then…" Naruto spared him the embarrassment of continuing the stuttering, "So what made you think she was?" Hiashi explained what had happened this morning and Naruto said, "They were probably talking about us kissing. I think they think you're so uptight that you'd force me to marry her from a simple kiss." "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU IGNORANT BRAT!" Naruto gulped as he felt the charka strings disperse, and Hiashi said, "You have 10 seconds, start running."

**A/N: Oh Hiashi, that just goes to show you that you should never trust rumors. Please Review and give me your honest opinion, because reviews may or may not cause me to work faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter three of **_**Hiashi's Little Book**_**. The topic was inspired by a fellow author, **Ninjagirl 2211**, and is about a very serious topic, at least here in the United States, bullying. Bullying isn't right, and we need to stand up for those that are being bullied, and against those that are bullies. So many people are hurt by bullying daily, and it can be stopped by others. Just like in this chapter.**

Hiashi was reading in his study, and yes he was reading the book. He had no reason today, he was just flipping through it when he came across the section _Bullying_. He didn't think Hanabi had a problem with bullying, but Hinata might. He read _Bullying may at first seem like harmless teasing, but it isn't, it escalates forever upon itself, and it hurts them in a way you can't see. There are many reasons why people bully, and none of them are good, and as a parent you must make sure that your daughter knows that she is better then what they say. There is of course the chance that your daughter could be bullying others, and if so then you need to make sure that they don't, because it will come back and bite them. _Hiashi ignored that last part, his daughters would never bully, as they were taught better then to do such.

Later that evening, after carefully finding out that no one bullied Hinata, he went to the family dojo and awaited Hanabi for their evening practice…. And he waited…. He kept waiting… Hanabi was exactly 43 minutes late by the time she arrived. He looked towards her and spoke, "Very well, let's begin." They began practice, and Hiashi noted that she wasn't performing as well as she could have been. He ended practice earlier then he normally would have, and watched as Hanabi shuffled away. He could see that she was sad, though he couldn't fathom why. His guess, however was that Konohamaru had done something, and he went to grab his rusty kunai and 'visit' the boy.

Konohamaru felt another presence on top of the Hokage Monument, and turned around to face his worst nightmare, or to be very specific, a very angry looking Hiashi with a rusty kunai that Konohamaru had no doubt was just as effective as a regular one. Konohamaru found his voice, "H-hello Sir, how are you?" To which Hiashi responded, "You have five seconds to tell me what you did to my daughter." Konohamaru looked at him, "What do you mean, all I've done to Hanabi is hug her once, and even then I got punched in the stomach!" Hiashi looked at him skeptically and sighed, "Then you're coming with me, I need a favor."

How the hell did Hiashi do this to him? He was Sarutobi Konohamaru, he shouldn't be sneaking into the girl he like's room and stealing her diary! Totally not cool, Naruto was never forced to sneak into Hinata's room and she was his girldfriend! He sighed, if Hanabi caught him she would never accept him as her boyfriend. While Hiashi would allow it, he was sort of afraid to ask her out. His thoughts drifted as he allowed his body to do the mission Thankfully, Hanabi-chan, as he had taken to calling her, was out somewhere, Hiashi probably had her spy on Naruto and Hinata or something. He saw his objective, it was a plain looking white notebook, and was entitled 'Diary'. He grabbed it and teleported to Hiashi's study, handing the object over.

Hiashi opened his daughter's diary and began reading from the latest entry. _Today, Kono-kun _Hiashi stopped right there, and looked over his shoulder at the blushing Konohamaru asking "That would be you?" to which the response was "I think so." Hiashi grinned and continued reading _Today, Kono-kun hugged me, in front of both our teams and senseis no less! He had me blushing like Hinata Neechan! I should probably apologize for hitting him in the stomach, but I had to protect my reputation! I mean, come on, what would Father think if he found out? _Hiashi grinned, and looked at Konohamaru, "You didn't tell her?" He shook his head, that hadn't occurred to him. Hiashi took out a pen and started to write in the diary, on the next available page, _**Hanabi, this is your father, and I have given the Sarutobi boy "**_You could write my name you know." Hiashi ignored the boy and continued _**permission to court you. Just don't be doing anything you'll regret! **_He put down his pen and flipped back to the entry _Kono-kun is amazing though, he said he would always protect me, like I would need it, but it was sweet. I should probably tell him, or Father, about that other Genin girl who is always messing with me. She's so mean, I know that she's lying, but it still hurts. She keeps saying that everybody hates me, even Father, because my mother died giving birth to me. It's not true but- _There were wet marks on the page, like she had been crying, and Hiashi was looking at the page with shock. Konohamaru's face, however, was rigid and he looked like he was going to kill the genin that dared say that about his dear Hanabi-chan. Hiashi nodded to the boy. Tomorrow, they were going hunting for this genin.

Konohamaru peeked out from the mailbox slot, watching Hanabi walk towards training, nothing yet. Hiashi had his Byakugan active, and was eating at Ichiraku's with the cover he was waiting for Naruto. He also had nothing. Konohamaru teleported to a tree near Hanabi and watched as she was stopped by an older genin. Hanabi was looking down, her hands balled into fists, and he could hear the older girl laughing. His eye twitched, he couldn't take it anymore. He radioed Hiashi "I have her, I'm going in!" He jumped down and started walking toward them, getting closer as he heard the older girl's taunting. He finally snapped, "HEY, LEAVE HANABI-CHAN ALONE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He went to punch the girl, but Hanabi stopped him, "Konohamaru-kun, don't." The girl laughed, "Who is this, the little mother murder's boyfriend?" The girl laughed, but as Hanabi was about to deny it, Konohamaru spoke about, "Hanabi-chan didn't murder anyone, and yeah, so what if I'm her boyfriend?" The girl just laughed at him and said, "You're an idiot, she'll probably kill you too, better watch out you little" She paused as she felt a rather sharp kunai on her neck, and Hiashi's voice in her ear "You will do your best to leave things you haven't a clue about alone, little girl, or I will show you why the Hyuga is the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf." The girl eeped and scurried away.

Hanabi reddened, and grabbed Konohamaru's hand for support, though she didn't quite realize it, and said, "Thank you both." Hiashi smiled, "It's no problem my darling daughter. Next time though, come to me, or even your little boyfriend there, and tell us. You don't have to be alone." If it was possible, Hanabi grew even redder, and as Hiashi left, Konohamaru looked at Hanabi, "So, promise not to punch me in the gut when I hug you?" Hanabi sighed, while still blushing, said, "You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot," and hugged him. Her blush increased ten fold when she felt Konohamaru give her cheek a small peck, and she held a hand to said cheek while she watched Konohamaru walk away. If anyone saw her that day, they would have noticed her cupping her cheek, blushing, and mumbling to herself.

**A/N: I tried to fit a serious theme in with humor and fluff. I think I did well, but that's all up to you people. Anyway, two chapters in one day! Woot! Next chapter will be going to the very first reviewer with an actual profile, and quite a contradictory name, **SoulfulGinger17**. It will involve Naruto most likely finding out how ungentle Gentle Fist is… again. I think at this rate he'll have to rent out a permanent hospital room. Or a room in the secret Hyuga interrogation room (read: The Hyuga kink room.). Either way is good for me, actually. Chapter 5 I may try to sift out the romance, but I doubt it. Anyway, enjoys **


End file.
